Such a Pervert!
by KurayamiNoSekai
Summary: Nobody can say no to Kakashi's Charms. KakaXOC


Such a Pervert

" Your such a pervert Kakashi "

" You have no room to talk. "

It was just another day where You and the great 'Copy Cat Ninja Hatake Kakashi ' were at each others throats. He was always making you mad by spewing pervert pick-up lines on you. He knew it made you mad and yet he still did it.

Your name was Tsukiko Kakaiko. You have long dark grey hair and hot pink eyes. You always were a dress, You decided to retire as a kounichi a while back. You didn't like fighting. Fights always led to killings, and you hated to see people die in front of you. But the first day meeting you during Anbu, Kakashi had an infatutation with you. He would use corny pick up lines like ' Did you come from the sky, You look like a Fallen Angel' or some perverted ones like ' Hey, does the carpet make the curtains '

He does this non-stop and it was really getting on your nerves. But sometimes after your arguments you feel guilty. You didn't know why, Your subconscious would give you a guilt trip to no other.

" KIKO-CHAN " A voice bellowed not that far away. Your nose cringed at the sound of that nickname. You knew all to well who's voice it belong to. You turn around and see Kakashi running towards, his little perverted book in hand.

" Wow Kiko-chan you look bea... " He begin to say till you cut him off and smack him over the head.

" God damnit. Get it through your head. I'm not interested. " You screamed at him. Some of the villagers turned their head to see what was going on.

Kakashi lowered his head with a pained expression plaster on his face. That made your heart burn with guilt. " I see " he whispered softly before turning and walking away slowly

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

You started to replay what you did. Till a voice interrupted your thoughts. And that voice sounded so familiar. You look up to see a smiling Kakashi inches away from your face. A light pink creped up on your face as your right eye began to twitch. ' He sure recovers fast ' you thought.

" What do you want now Hatake " You asked, voice laced with anger.

" I just want one date. That's all. Just one " He said stretching the back of his unsure of his words.

" If I give you this ' one date ' Will you promise to never bother me again " You said your eye twitching non-stop. ' Why the hell am I accepting it. No bad. damn. what the hell ' You thought

His face lit up and nodded. " I'll pick up you up at 7:30 " He said running away dancing in joy.

" What the... " you said as you smacked your forehead.

You looked at your watch. It was 5:25. That gave you two hrs to get ready. You sighed and stiffly walked. Thinking of all the possible things Kakashi might pull on you like during the Anbu days. You shuddered at the thought.

::*~*::*~*::*~*::*~*::*~*::*~*::*~*::*~*::*~*::*~*::*~*::*~*::*~*::*~*::*~*::*~*::

It was now 7:25. You were just got finished putting on your make-up. Why you were dressing up for this ' thing ' you had no idea. ' To pass time I guess. ' You thought but your heart said the opposite. You sighed as you took one more look at your self in the mirror. Then the door bell rang. You walked out of your room and went to answer the door. You opened the door to see a smiling face of Kakashi. He stared you up and down and smirked underneath his mask.

Your eye twitched. " Your such a pervert Kakashi "

" Big talk for some who enjoys reading Icha Icha Paradise just as much as me " He said, his smirk only growing underneath his mask.

" So I like Icha Icha Paradise, so what. At least I don't spew perverted pick-up lines at people. " You said crossing your arms and looking to the side

He gives a small sigh of defeat " Are you ready."

" Naww.. I got dressed up for no reason " You said rolling your eyes as you walk out the door, closing it and locking it. " Lets go." you said walking past him.

As you walked by him, Kakashi smiled as he watched you head toward the stairs of your apartment complex.

::::_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_::::

" So where you talking me anyway " You said as you were looking around to see us heading into a forest. You mind just went blank. You didn't like the looks of this.

" I want to show you something I found not long ago. " he said smiling underneath his mask.

You give a sigh and keep walking.

After 10 minutes of walking you were starting to get annoyed. " Where the hell are you taking me. " You bellowed at him

" Here " he said moving away bushes and branches to reveal a waterfall. You stepped over the bushes and looked at it, totally memorized. ' Who ever thought Kakashi could be romantic ' You thought. You found that question silly.

You ran up to the river and looked in the water. Smiling and even laughing at your own stupidity. Kakashi watches you and shakes his head. " You can be so childish you know that " He said

You look at him and stick your tongue out at him.

" Don't stick it out if your not going to use it " He replied. Smirking underneath his mask. You fight back the urge to groan at his lame line. Instead you just look at your reflection in the water and smile. You never did notice Kakashi walking up to you before it was to late.

Next thing you knew, you were pushed harshly into the water. You raised up to the surface to see a laughing Kakashi. Your face grew red with anger. "HATAKE" You scream at him. He looks at you and smiles. Taking off his shirt. You blush a light pink as you saw his well formed chest. You just looked away until you heard a splash next to you. Kakashi raised to the surface and looks at you.

" You know if you would of told me we were going swimming. I would of brought a bathing suit."

He smirks. " What kind. one or two piece. " He asked.

" One " You said proudly and you heard him sigh. You heard him moving and when you turned to look at him, his face was just inches away from yours. You also notice that he didn't have his mask on. You had to admit, even though it had been a few years since you last saw his face, he has gotten good looking, not that he wasn't before...With that thought, a light crimson crossed over your face.

He smiles as he noticed this. He places his hands around your waist, pulling you close to him.

" Kakash... " You begin to saw begin he cut you off by crashing his lips against your own. Yours eyes widened as your brain begin trying desperately to register what was happening. After a few seconds your eyes slowly began to close as you begin to raise your arms and place them around his neck, Kissing him back. He smirked against your lips and he ran his tongue against your bottom lip. You slowly parted your lips and his tongue slowly entered your mouth. A war of dominance with your tongues.

After what felt like forever, and the desprate need to breath, you both parted away from each other. You looked into his eyes and then looked down. Giving a small smile.

He pulls you close to him, embracing you. " I know we've had our fights in the past. But lets forget that... Tsukiko " He said pulling out of the embrace and placing his hands on your shoulder. You look at him, staring into his eyes, which was full of love. " Will you be my girlfriend." He asked.

You blushed and smiled, pulling him into another hug. Laying your head on his shoulder, Bringing your hand up and playing with his wet hair. " I'd love to Kakashi. " You said near his ear.

He shuddered in glee as his brought you into another kiss.

*~* :::: Next day :::: *~*

" Tsukiko " You heard from behind you. You turn around to see Kakashi running towards you. You smile as you turn around to greet him.

" Hey ka... " you began to say before he pulled you into a hug, making a light pink blush blossomed over your face. You lay your head on his shoulder and close your eyes.

But that happiness didn't last long until you felt him pinch your butt and see him running away.

" KAKASHI HATAKE. GET BACK HERE " You screamed running after him.  
Oh... this relationship was going to be perfect!


End file.
